metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hint system
The Hint system is a feature of Samus Aran's Power Suit that provides Samus with relevant information based on scans of the environment, working in tandem with her Map feature. It appears in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, although a form of it also appeared in Metroid: Zero Mission. The Objectives system takes the place of the Hint system in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The system is extremely advanced and broad-reaching, able to conduct scans of areas very far away from Samus' location, and refine searches to find resources suitable to her current situation and relating to recently acquired items. The Power Suit contains a Thermal Positioner, which will automatically locate areas with power signatures, such as environmental anomalies, Save Stations, detections of important technology, and mission data via the Hint system, and display them to Samus via her Visor. Additionally, this computer is able to target rooms of importance that Samus has not yet visited. One drawback of the system is that it may take a while to generate data. Hints ''Metroid Prime'' ;Relates to Transport to Chozo Ruins West :Data missing ;Relates to Missile Launcher :"Abnormal seismic activity detected. Seismic disturbance at Ruins site." ;Relates to Save Station 1 (Chozo Ruins) :"Save Station detected." ;Relates to Morph Ball :Data missing ;Relates to Bombs :"Increased War Wasp activity detected. Strong hive presence within this region." ;Relates to Energy Tank :"Energy spike detected." ;Relates to Varia Suit :"Fluid patterns analyzed. Main source of toxins in Ruins detected." ;Relates to Transport to Magmoor Caverns North :Data missing ;Relates to Transport to Phendrana Drifts North :"Active transport located." ;Relates to Save Station B (Phendrana Drifts) :"Save Station detected." ;Relates to Boost Ball :"Unusual energy patterns detected. Energy spike in Phendrana region." ;Relates to Space Jump Boots :"Looking for other 'half-pipe' configurations. 'Half-pipe' structure detected." ;Relates to Wave Beam :"Predator activity analyzed. Predator increase in Phendrana region." ;Relates to Thermal Visor :"Pirate communique analyzed. Main research facility located." ;Relates to Save Station D :"Save Station detected." ;Relates to Spider Ball :"Seismic analysis complete. Disturbances found in Quarantine zone." ;Relates to Ice Beam :"Regional climate analysis complete. Abnormally low temperature at Ruins site." ;Relates to Gravity Suit :"Unusual gravity patterns analyzed. Gravity pulses within Phendrana area." ;Relates to Frigate Crash Site :Data missing ;Relates to Transport to Phazon Mines East :"Foreign technology present. Active transport located." ;Relates to Power Bomb :"Power surges detected. Surges located within mining compound." ;Relates to X-Ray Visor :"Spectral analysis complete. Spectral increase at Tallon site." ;Relates to Grapple Beam :"Pirate transmissions intercepted. Unique mining technology in upper part of site." ;Relates to Plasma Beam :"Seismic activity updated. Unusual activity in Magmoor region. ;Relates to Phazon Suit and Phazon Beam :"Unique Phazon readings analyzed. High levels of Phazon found on mobile source."'' ;Relates to Artifact Temple :"Analysis of Artifact Temple complete. Return Artifacts to gain access to Impact Crater." Incomplete ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' ;Relates to Hive Save Station :"Area resource scan complete. Local save beacon is active. Save Station located." ;Relates to Transport A Access :"Area resource scan complete. Local save beacon is active. Save Station located." ;Relates to Dark Beam :"Luminoth technology detected. Weapon is in Space Pirate hands. Recover Luminoth weapon." ;Relates to Seeker Missile Launcher :"Luminoth weapon detected. System discovered on Aether. Recover Luminoth weaponry." ;Relates to Gravity Boost :"Luminoth tech detected. Identified as advanced movement system. Recover Luminoth tech." ;Relates to Grapple Beam :"Missing gear detected. Chozo origin confirmed. Recover missing gear." ;Relates to Spider Ball :"Missing gear detected. Chozo origin confirmed. Recover missing gear." ;Relates to Power Bomb :"Missing gear detected. Chozo origin confirmed. Recover missing gear." ;Relates to Screw Attack :"Unknown technology detected. Object is a powerful movement system. Obtain this new system." ;Relates to Sky Temple Gateway :"Gateway to Sky Temple active. Nine keys required to access temple. Return keys to gateway." Incomplete. Category:Chozo technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Samus Aran